


DANGER

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starker, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, alternative universe, peter parker has Stockholm syndrome, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	DANGER

Ahí estaba. En toda su gloria.

La piel suave, blanca. Delicada.

Esa blancura inmaculada que resultaba morbosa e increíble. Esa blancura que resultaba irreal al rayo del sol. Casi tornasol, nacarada pues.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre esa tersura que se ofrecía cual indefenso cordero al matador. Esa suavidad que parecía designada solamente par su morboso deleite. Esa inmaculada tersura que parecía dispuesta para causarle placer a sus sentidos.

Lo intentó de mil y una formas. Lo abordó de una y mil maneras, pero él no cedía. Él no era tan fácil de convencer. Las dádivas habían sido solo un pretexto, un anzuelo, una manera de hacer parecer amigable al pecador, pero nada de eso había funcionado.

Pasó sus ásperas yemas sobre la sedosa piel. Apagó el cigarro que fumaba sobre aquella piel deliciosa, suave e inconsciente. Esperaba que eso lo hiciera reaccionar, pero nada.

Exhaló.

Tal vez se había excedido un poco, pero no había modo de saberlo hasta que terminara de someterlo. No había forma de saberlo hasta que los ímpetus suyos se posesionan de la piel virgen e inexperta de aquel cuerpo.

—Friday, grábalo todo.

La inteligencia artificial siguió las ordenes de aquella grave y fría voz.

Tony estaba deleitado en su asquerosa faena.

La lengua, los dientes, la saliva. Sus manos. Todo servía si se trataba de marcar aquella piel, si se trataba de tatuar su nombre en la piel trémula e inexperta. Eso era todo. Eso había sido el plan inicial. Lo quería para él.

“A veces sólo quisiera huir de casa”.

Tony lo tomó en el sentido literal. Le había ayudado. Lo había quitado del sufrimiento que le ocasionaba su realidad.

Para él no había código moral que midiera o castigara sus acciones. El suyo era el único que contaba. Lo demás era mierda y podía irse al diablo.

¿Qué si alguien sospechaba de él? Muchos jóvenes desaparecían todos los días bajo las circunstancias más inverosímiles.

El morbo.

El peligro.

Besó el torso suave y descubierto. Arrancó los últimos girones de ropa. Lamió con deleite morboso la suave y flácida piel hasta ponerla rígida y beber con ansia la amarga miel que de ella emanaba inconsciente, involuntaria. Se abrió camino entre la estrechez inmaculada. Ultrajó la virginidad expuesta con su solo tacto.

Un jadeo. Un gemido. Su propio placer derramándose bajo su ropa sin siquiera haberse tocado.

—Señor Stark… no por favor…

Un hilo de voz.

La voz más suave. La suplica. La vida tal vez escapando de los delgados y nunca antes besados labios.

—Estás en casa. Al fin estás conmigo.

El rapto había sido consumado al fin.


End file.
